everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Klik-Klak
Klik-Klak the the android "daughter" of Tik-Tok, who debuted in Ozma of Oz. Character Personality Klik-Klak is a perfect being of logic and reason. Emotions and attachments to others do not cloud her judgement and she is truthful because her machinery doesn't allow her to lie or think untruths. But that's because - as she's always quick to point out - she is not alive. She cannot feel emotions, she cannot form attachments, she cannot be empathetic nor sympathetic. But she can still think, speak, and act; each controlled by a wind-up key protruding from her back. What she is lacking in emotions and life, though, Klik-Klak strives to make up in pure historical knowledge. Klik-Klak, when her thought it tightly wound, has an impeccable memory. She entertains herself by learning Ozian history and can recite the most inane of details on command. If you need to know anything about Oz, Klik-Klak is your girl. However, once on a very informative historic monologue, it is quite difficult to get her to stop, since she doesn't realize most others find history dry and dull. The only way to make her stop is to wait for her thought / speech to wind down, or change the topic as abruptly and loudly as possible, which'll startle her out of it. Due to her inability to live or feel emotion, she can be awfully dull and sometimes has issues with understanding metaphors and wordplay. But if you're one of her companions, she's undyingly loyal, and she will fight for you if you're in trouble. She can't get hurt, but you can. Okay, she's not much of a fighter--Preferring brains over brawn--But it's the thought that counts, right? Appearance Klik-Klak is rather docky-looking, and clearly not the best made. Her skin is copper, her hair a dark yellow, and her eyes green shiny glass. Wherever joints would logically be on a meat person, she bears very obvious black bolts. The same bolts hold the metal plates that make up her hair together, as well. When she speaks, her mouth simply drops up-and-down, a la a ventriloquist dummy, and as such cannot change her expression (making her always seem a wee bit glum). Her three wind-up keys are on her back, as well as a small instructional plate, located on her back at the base of her neck. Fairy tale – Ozma of Oz (and subsequent books thereof) How the Story Goes Wikipedia has some info on that, unless you'd rather look at Tik-Tok's personal Wikipedia page. How does Klik-Klak come into it? Klik-Klak, being based on Tik-Tok's original outlines, was the natural choice to replace the android in Ever After High and for the rest of eternity. Relationships Family Even though Tik-Tok was the only android made by Smith & Tinker, the basic outlines were retrieved by Shushha the Thief before he ran away from the Land of Ev and, though stolen magic, made it to Oz. He migrated to the north, the Gillikin Country, where he met a lady by the name of Mimmy Layna, and in the end they married. Eventually, they chose to construct a daughter for themselves, with Shushha making the girl's body off of Tik-Tok's outlines and Mimmy sewing her clothing (hence the reliance on purple). Once created, the girl was named Klik-Klak (for her mechanisms could be a bit wonky and make a 'click-clack' noise). Klik-Klak cannot truly love her parents, but she is undyingly loyal to them, and would go out of her way to defend them even if her programming would say otherwise. Friends Other Ozonions (Ozites? Ozies?) are welcome to be her travelling companions, but Klik-Klak cannot physically feel friendship. Pet She doesn't own one. Remember, can't feel affection? Romance Do we have to go through this whole shpeal again? Klik-Klak cannot feel romance and ergo love is out of the question. Outfits Basic As her basic attire, Klik-Klak wears a small pillbox hat atop her head, purple with a singular cream stripe. Her blouse is also cream, with a green vest over it, bearing an intertwined O-Z in gold on the front. Both blouse and vest have slits in the back, to make way for her keys. Her skirt is light purple with pleats. For footwear, she has high brown boots, with lopsided gold clasps (for appearance only and bear no practical purpose). Legacy Day TBA Quotes Notes *Yes, Lissa is a bit of an Oz geek. Which may just be why Klik-Klak likes history so much, so Lissa can spout trivia. Oh well. *Klik-Klak's original design was a lot more colorful, with her skirt bearing all four hues of Oz countries (blue, yellow, red, and purple) and looking a lot flashier, a la the uniforms of General Jinjur's Army of Revolt. Eventually, it just settled on purple. On the same line, the pillbox hat was chosen due to it being Petra's hat in the game Emerald City Confidential, and the pattern on Klik-Klak's vest resembles that of the Oz key in Return to Oz and Mara Shin's glove in the manhwa Dorothy of Oz. *For a long while, there wouldn't have been a daughter of Tik-Tok at all--Lissa wanted to do a child of, of all characters,Chopfyt . Clearly this didn't happen. Lissa likes to be obscure, but not that obscure. Gallery Nuts and Bolts.png|Klik-Klak (Basic) Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:Characters Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Land of Oz